Phone Tag
by AllzStar
Summary: Entire fic done in text messages. Style, Crenny, Kendy, Kybe, K2, Stenny, Stendy and Cryle.
1. Knowledge Itself Is Power

**Phone Tag**

_By AllzStar_

_UN: Um...I feel bad. I am CONSTANTLY creating new stories because they always end up sucking ass. But usually I base my stories' success on the number of reviews they get. I know that's bad, but that's how a roll. No point writing a story if no one's reading it! So if you like a story…review. :)_

_DEUX: This is my attempt at a multi-pairing fic. Yeah. I'm scared. Hopefully I can handle incredibly long chapters and tons of drama._

_TROIS: This whole fic is done in texts. I tell you whose phone each section is on, so all the messages under that person's phone will be to that person. Hopefully it's not too confusing.. Also, pay attention to the dates and times of the texts. ;)_

::CHAPTER ONE::  
ipsa scientia potestas est  
KNOWLEDGE ITSELF IS POWER

WENDY'S PHONE

12/11/2010 11:54 am  
From: Kenny M  
Hey wends i need ur notes for eng plz plz! :)

12/11/2010 11:55 am  
No way in hell. You're never gonna learn like that kiddo

12/11/2010 11:55 am  
From: Kenny M  
who said anthing about learning

12/11/2010 11:56 am  
I'll help you write your own notes, but I'm not doing it for you.

12/11/2010 11:58 am  
From: Kenny M  
bitch

12/11/2010 11:58 am  
Love you too :) xoxo

12/11/2010 12:05 pm  
From: Kyle B.  
What did you do to Stan? Hes shitting himself.

12/11/2010 12:07 pm  
I didn't do anything. I just said I needed to talk to him about something.

12/11/2010 12:09 pm  
From: Kyle B.  
Hes gone all hate the world again. Way to go

12/11/2010 12:10 pm  
Tell him it's no big deal. It's not my fault he overreacts to anything.

12/11/2010 12:10 pm  
From: Kyle B.  
haha yeah. You wear the pants Wendy.

12/11/2010 12:11 pm  
yeah. Imagine that.

12/11/2010 12:12 pm  
From: Kyle B.  
He's more chickish than u

12/11/2010 12:16 pm  
Chickish. Hmm. I suppose.

KENNY'S PHONE

12/11/2010 1:50 pm  
Whats up u look liek death

12/11/2010 1:53 pm  
From: Stan  
Wendys gonna dump me

12/11/2010 1:54 pm  
What why

12/11/2010 1:55 pm  
From: Stan  
Dunno. Probs fucked someone else

12/11/2010 1:56 pm  
Not her fault u dont put out

12/11/2010 1:56 pm  
From: Stan  
Fuck you.

12/11/2010 1:57 pm  
Man up marsh. gotta tell him sometime

WENDY'S PHONE

12/11/2010 2:18 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Are you gonna do it?

12/11/2010 2:19 pm  
I don't want to..

12/11/2010 2:20 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Its not fair to him, baby girl. You've gotta set him straight. Forgive the pun.

12/11/2010 2:22 pm  
haha you're awful. But yeah. I know.

12/11/2010 2:24 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
You know it's not fair to you either..

12/11/2010 2:25 pm  
What's not fair?

12/11/2010 2:26 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
What he's doing to you

12/11/2010 2:30 pm  
It's not his fault.

12/11/2010 2:31 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Everyone knows but kyle. Everyone feels sorry for you.

12/11/2010 2:32 pm  
I don't want anyone's pity. This is our business.

12/11/2010 2:33 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Do you think Kyle reciprocates?

12/11/2010 2:34 pm  
No. You don't have to worry, baby girl. He's crazy about you. :)

12/11/2010 2:35 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
I think imam break up with him..

12/11/2010 2:35 pm  
What? :O Why?

12/11/2010 2:36 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
I hked up w Craig.

12/11/2010 2:36 pm  
omg. WHY

12/11/2010 2:37 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Drunk. Party. It happens. :)

12/11/2010 2:38 pm  
When did this happen?

12/11/2010 2:39 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Like..2 wks ago

12/11/2010 2:40 pm  
have you been seeing Craig all this time?

12/11/2010 2:43 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Yes..

12/11/2010 2:45 pm  
omg..poor Kyle!

12/11/2010 2:48 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
I heard he was fooling around with Red.

12/11/2010 2:50 pm  
Not true. Kenny would have told me.

12/11/2010 2:51 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
You think Kyle would tell Kenny?

12/11/2010 2:52 pm  
Yes.

12/11/2010 2:53 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Well, I don't know. I really like craig..

12/11/2010 2:54 pm  
Does Craig like you?

12/11/2010 2:55 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
I think so :)

12/11/2010 2:56 pm  
Well, ask Kyle if the rumours were true. Talk to him first :) If craig makes you happier than all the best to you. But I feel bad for kyle. Instinct.

12/11/2010 2:58 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
I do too! I don't want to hurt him, I feel terrible. But the magic is just..gone, you know?

12/11/2010 3:00 pm  
Okay, baby girl. :)

KENNY'S PHONE

12/11/2010 3:05 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Kenny has Kyle said anything about fooling around with Red?

12/11/2010 3:06 pm  
No hed never do that why

12/11/2010 3:07 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Bebe's upset because she heard he was

12/11/2010 3:08 pm  
Nooooooo

12/11/2010 3:10 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Well okay then. :)

12/11/2010 3:12 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Woo school's almost out!

12/11/2010 3:13 pm  
BITCHYAAAAAAAAA

STAN'S PHONE

12/11/2010 10:02 pm  
From: Kyle B  
So how'd it go?

12/11/2010 10:03 pm  
We broke up.

12/11/2010 10:05 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Balls, dude. I'm sorry. Why?

12/11/2010 10:06 pm  
I'll tell u tomoro

12/11/2010 10:07 pm  
From: Kyle B  
OK

KYLE'S PHONE

13/11/2010 8:34 am  
From: Kenny M  
Morning, sunshine.

13/11/2010 8:37 am  
Not awake yet...asshole.

13/11/2010 8:38 am  
From: Kenny M  
haha well hurry up kid school starts 20 mins

13/11/2010 8:40 am  
Someone's punctual today

13/11/2010 8:41 am  
From: Kenny M  
gotta find out wut happnd w stan et wendy

13/11/2010 8:40 am  
From: Craig Tucker  
U busy?

13/11/2010 8:41 am  
Yeah ok then. C u soon, ken.

13/11/2010 8:43 am  
Uh no why

13/11/2010 8:44 am  
From: Craig Tucker  
Need a ride. Car's shit on toast

13/11/2010 8:45 am  
K c u in a couple of mins

BEBE'S PHONE

13/11/2010 8:52 am  
Are you here yet?

13/11/2010 8:54 am  
From: Craig Tucker  
In Broflov's car

13/11/2010 8:55 am  
I'm in the library..

13/11/2010 8:56 am  
From: Craig Tucker  
K

WENDY'S PHONE

13/11/2010 8:45 am  
From: Kenny M  
Morning sunshine :)

13/11/2010 8:46 am  
Hi. 3 I'm not letting you copy my notes.

13/11/2010 8:47 am  
From: Kenny M  
Damn. Wuz worth a shot

13/11/2010 8:50 am  
you're predictable, that's all.

13/11/2010 8:53 am  
From: Kenny M  
w/e. Stans a puddle. Didnt go well i take it

13/11/2010 8:54 am  
:(

13/11/2010 8:55 am  
From: Kenny M  
Well talk in bio

KYLE'S PHONE

13/11/2010 9:56 am  
From: Kenny M  
Did u talk to stan

13/11/2010 9:57 am  
Ya. They broke up yesterday..

13/11/2010 9:58 am  
From: Kenny M  
Y

13/11/2010 10:00 am  
wouldn't say

13/11/2010 10:01 am  
From: Kenny M  
Weird.. lets ambush at lunch

13/11/2010 10:03 am  
Not too much..he's upset

13/11/2010 10:04 am  
From: Kenny M  
Well im upset hes not dishing

13/11/2010 10:05 am  
Lol. ttyl

WENDY'S PHONE

13/11/2010 10:25 am  
From: Bebe girl  
You okay?

13/11/2010 10:26 am  
Yeah. Tired. Upset. Stan didn't take it so well. :(

13/11/2010 10:27 am  
From: Bebe girl  
How long did he expect you to take up the charade? I mean he should have seen it coming.

13/11/2010 10:28 am  
I feel terrible.

13/11/2010 10:30 am  
From: Bebe girl  
Sleepover. Tonight. My place. Bring ice cream.

13/11/2010 10:32 am  
Sounds good baby girl :)

13/11/2010 10:34 am  
From: Bebe girl  
Cool. Ily hunny itll be alright 3

KENNY'S PHONE

13/11/2010 1:13 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Plz don't grill Stan today

13/11/2010 1:15 am  
Already did..

13/11/2010 1:16 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Aw Christ. Whatd he say?

13/11/2010 1:17 pm  
Nothing. Wouldn't tell us why you dumped his ass

13/11/2010 1:18 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Well don't ask him again.

13/11/2010 1:20 pm  
K. Ill ask u. Y did you dump his ass

13/11/2010 1:22 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
None of your business.

13/11/2010 1:24 pm  
Uh ya it is cuz i have to listen to him bitch and moan about it for the next two weeks so youd better as fuck tell me

13/11/2010 1:25 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
I don't owe you jack shit Kenny.

13/11/2010 1:26 pm  
Whom I gonna tell?

13/11/2010 1:27 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Everyone.

13/11/2010 1:28 pm  
come on no i wont

13/11/2010 1:30 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Ya you will

13/11/2010 1:32 pm  
goddamit plz tell me i swear in the name of god i will not tell any1. And ive met god. So ya. Plz plz plz!

13/11/2010 1:34 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
I promised him I wouldn't.

13/11/2010 1:35 pm  
your trustworthiness doesnt mean jack shit anymore hes not dating you so why should he care

13/11/2010 1:36 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
It's not my secret to tell.

13/11/2010 1:38 pm  
Ah, so it's a secret? ;)

13/11/2010 2:04 pm  
Wendy? GODDAMIT ANSWER ME!


	2. They Condemn What They Do Not Understand

**Phone Tag**

_By AllzStar_

_UN: I got a good response from you guys! Awesome. Looks like this story is a keeper. :)_

_DEUX: This story is mainly going to focus on Style, Crenny and Candy, but there will be other pairings, don't worry._

::CHAPTER TWO::  
damnant quodnon intelligunt  
THEY CONDEMN WHAT THEY DO NO UNDERSTAND

KENNY'S PHONE

16/11/2010 11:26 am  
From: Craig Tucker  
Wake up, sleepy

16/11/2010 11:28 am  
Christ u scared the shit outa me goddamit

16/11/2010 11:30 am  
From: Craig Tucker  
The teacher was ready to give you the paddle

16/11/2010 11:31 am  
lol xD this is fucking boring tho

16/11/2010 11:32 am  
From: Craig Tucker  
mmhmm.

16/11/2010 11:35 am  
may i ask why u are txtng me? :)

16/11/2010 11:36 am  
From: Craig Tucker  
no one else to text

16/11/2010 11:37 am  
Touche. Why dont u sit by me next time :)

16/11/2010 11:38 am  
rather not

16/11/2010 11:40 am  
...ok then

STAN'S PHONE

16/11/2010 12:01 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Hey u okay?

16/11/2010 12:02 pm  
Im sitting right nxt 2 u. Why do you text?

16/11/2010 12:03 pm  
From: Kyle B  
:)

16/11/2010 12:05 pm  
im ok

16/11/2010 12:06 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Its not the end of the world dude

16/11/2010 12:07 pm  
:(

16/11/2010 12:08 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Ya I know. Sleepover tonight?

16/11/2010 12:09 pm  
Its a school night..

16/11/2010 12:10 pm  
From: Kyle B  
so? We can drive u 2 skl tomorrow

16/11/2010 12:12 pm  
ok then. Fo sho :) thx

16/11/2010 12:15 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Want me to invite Kenny?

16/11/2010 12:17 pm  
Yeah. Defs.

16/11/2010 12:18 pm  
k. :D

16/11/2010 12:20 pm  
:)

CRAIG'S PHONE

16/11/2010 2:43 pm  
U dumped him yet

16/11/2010 2:50 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
no..

16/11/2010 2:51 pm  
Do so.

16/11/2010 2:53 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
Working on it :)

16/11/2010 2:57 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Hey bro sleepover tonight at Kyles u wanna come

16/11/2010 2:58 pm  
I am not your bro. And I think I'll pass. Sleepovers are kind of juvenile.

16/11/2010 3:01 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Fuck u and ur legit spelling. Ur coming 2nite

16/11/2010 3:02 pm  
Well yeah. I'm meeting Bebe.

16/11/2010 3:05 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Gross. I hope ur jking

16/11/2010 3:06 pm  
I am not.

16/11/2010 3:07 pm  
From: Kenny M  
What a skank. Im telling kyle.

16/11/2010 3:10 pm  
Oh, you didn't know about it?

16/11/2010 3:12 pm  
From: Kenny M  
OMFG u mean ur srs? Ur banging bebe? HOLY FUCK

16/11/2010 3:15 pm  
Yes. I am. She's gonna break up with Kyle.

16/11/2010 3:16 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Great. Now im gonna have two whiny bitchz to comfort 2nite. :(

16/11/2010 3:17 pm  
have fun.

16/11/2010 3:18 pm  
From: Kenny M  
good think ur not coming, kyle wud beet the shit outta u...and HA U DIDNT CAPITALIZE THE H!

16/11/2010 3:20 pm  
Good-bye.

16/11/2010 3:36 pm  
From: Kenny M  
I hate you.

16/11/2010 3:37 pm  
Love you too.

16/11/2010 3:40 pm  
From: Kenny M  
O i c. Banging bebe to cover up ur faggotry, eh, craig? ;)

16/11/2010 3:41 pm  
You say that every time someone says they hate you, Kenny.

16/11/2010 4:01 pm  
From: Kenny M  
at home SUCKAAAAA

16/11/2010 4:16 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
..I just broke up with Kyle.

16/11/2010 4:18 pm  
Come over. :)

16/11/2010 4:20 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
No..I'm crying.

16/11/2010 4:24 pm  
:'(

16/11/2010 4:26 pm  
From: Bebe girl  
I'll see you tomorrow.

16/11/2010 4:27 pm  
Want me to come over?

16/11/2010 4:56 pm  
Bebe?

16/11/2010 5:26 pm  
Bebe, are you alright? I'm coming over.

BEBE'S PHONE

16/11/2010 4:32 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
You okay hunny? :(

16/11/2010 4:35 pm  
Craig wants to come over

16/11/2010 4:36 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
No..I am.

16/11/2010 4:38 pm  
Okay :)

16/11/2010 4:40 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
I am bringing ice cream. Xoxo

KYLE'S PHONE

16/11/2010 3:52 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Dude where r u were waiting by ur car!

16/11/2010 4:06 pm  
Bathroom. Be right there.

KENNY'S PHONE

16/11/2010 5:48 pm  
From: Craig Tucker  
I'm coming to Broflovski's.

16/11/2010 5:54 pm  
Woohoo. Join the tear party.

16/11/2010 5:56 pm  
From: Craig Tucker  
Are they crying?

16/11/2010 5:59 pm  
um kyle looks liek he wants 2, stan stopped a little while ago and were just watching titanic and eating ice cream like total fags xD

16/11/2010 6:03 pm  
From: Craig Tucker  
On second thought...

16/11/2010 6:05 pm  
probs best u stay away. I mean i don't think bebe told ky she dumped him for u but u never kno

16/11/2010 6:10 pm  
From: Craig Tucker.  
okay. Night.

16/11/2010 6:11 pm  
nooo keep txting me. Im bored. These two do nothing but bitch and whine. :)

16/11/2010 6:13 pm  
From: Craig Tucker  
Well then you three are perfect for each-other. :)

16/11/2010 6:14 pm  
Asshole.

WENDY'S PHONE

16/11/2010 8:27 pm  
From: Kenny M  
SOS

16/11/2010 8:29 pm  
That bad?

16/11/2010 8:30 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Kyle is bawling. Never seen him cry so much

16/11/2010 8:32 pm  
:(

16/11/2010 8:34 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Ya. Wur r u?

16/11/2010 8:42 pm  
Bebe's. We're eating ice cream and watching titanic xD

16/11/2010 8:45 pm  
From: Kenny M  
We were totally doing tht earlier! XD

16/11/2010 8:46 pm  
haha :)

16/11/2010 8:50 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Theyre losing there steam i think. Imam sneak out when they fall asleep. Meet up later?

16/11/2010 8:53 pm  
I'm staying overnight at Bebe's..

16/11/2010 8:54 pm  
From: Kenny M  
ooh, even better :D

16/11/2010 8:55 pm  
haha weirdo xD I'll c u tomorrow

16/11/2010 9:02 pm  
From: Kenny M  
nighty night :)

16/11/2010 9:10 pm  
good night xoxoxo

16/11/2010 9:12 pm  
From: Kenny M  
xxx ;)

16/11/2010 9:13 pm  
lol

CRAIG'S PHONE

16/11/2010 11:37 pm  
From: Kenny M  
OMFG save me. Please!

16/11/2010 11:43 pm  
Sleeping. Try it.

16/11/2010 11:45 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Kyle moans in his sleep. Its sexy. Cant sleep. Stan snores. Gaaaaaah!

16/11/2010 11:46 pm  
Stick ur dick in Kyle's throat. Shut him up.

16/11/2010 11:50 pm  
From: Kenny M  
go to hell.

16/11/2010 11:53 pm  
Already there if u keep txting me.

16/11/2010 11:55 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Can i come over

16/11/2010 11:57 pm  
Um. No. I'm in bed, asswipe.

16/11/2010 12:01 am  
From: Kenny M  
Perfect ;)

16/11/2010 12:04 am  
Your such a fag.

16/11/2010 12:06 am  
From: Kenny M  
haha you like it. See you in a few.

16/11/2010 12:07 am  
No, I don't think so.

16/11/2010 12:16 am  
I won't let you in!

KENNY'S PHONE

17/11/2010 11:02 am  
From: Kyle B  
dude Kenny where are u? U ditched? :(

17/11/2010 11:04 am  
Crashed at Craigs u 2 r boring :)

17/11/2010 11:05 am  
From: Kyle B  
Craig's? Wtf

17/11/2010 11:07 am  
see u at skoo


	3. Harmony In Discord

**Phone Tag**

_By AllzStar_

_UN: I am totally blown away by the response to this story! Thanks so much for the reviews and the favourites, guys, they really mean a lot :)_

_DEUX: I feels like it takes me forever to write these, and I end up with ten pages on Word, so it feels really long, but I just read the last chapter in like two minutes. So I guess I just have to take up more Words pages... lol_

_TROIS: In case you were wondering, I get my Latin phrases from .uk. They've got tons there._

::CHAPTER THREE::

concordia discors  
HARMONY IN DISCORD

CRAIG'S PHONE

21/11/2010 1:57 pm  
From: Kyle B  
You fucking asshole!

21/11/2010 2:01 pm  
I don't see what my ass has to do with anything.

21/11/2010 2:02 pm  
From: Kyle B  
You fucked my girlfriend you son of a bitch!

21/11/2010 2:04 pm  
She is not your girlfriend. She dumped you, like five days ago.

21/11/2010 2:05 pm  
From: Kyle B  
YOU FUCKED HER WHEN SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SLIMY SON OF A WHORE! FUCK YOU!

21/11/2010 2:06 pm  
She would have dumped you anyway.

21/11/2010 2:07 pm  
From: Kyle B  
I'M GONNA KILL YOU CRAIG

21/11/2010 2:08 pm  
Well, now that you've sent that message, you'll definitely serve time one you kill me. The cops will know it was premeditated.

21/11/2010 2:10 pm  
From: Kyle B  
I will never forgive you for this.

21/11/2010 2:12 pm  
Who said anything about wanting forgiveness?

STAN'S PHONE

21/11/2010 2:24 pm  
From: Kyle B  
I am going to kill Craig Tucker.

21/11/2010 2:26 pm  
Um...okay?

21/11/2010 2:30 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Seriously. That fucker slept with Bebe. WHILE WE WERE DATING! :(

21/11/2010 2:32 pm  
What? Are you serious?

21/11/2010 2:34 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Yes! I mean WTF?

21/11/2010 2:36 pm  
From: Kenny M  
I kissed Craig :)

21/11/2010 2:37 pm  
Excuse me? :O

21/11/2010 2:40 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Yep last nite. Dunno if he liked it but i did omnomnom

21/11/2010 2:41 pm  
Are you gay?

21/11/2010 2:42 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Well I guess so

21/11/2010 2:43 pm  
Jesus Christ!

21/11/2010 2:45 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Stan? Dude are you there

21/11/2010 2:46 pm  
Dude Kenny just came out to me!

21/11/2010 2:47 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Haha dunno what jesus has to do with it.

21/11/2010 2:47 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Came out? Like as in out of the closet?

21/11/2010 2:49 pm  
dude, Kenny...wow. you're for sure gay? Like not even bi?

21/11/2010 2:51 pm  
Yeah! He just told me he kissed craig last night. He's fucking gay dude!

21/11/2010 2:53 pm  
From: Kenny M  
not sure. I like dick though. Excited, huh, marsh? ;)

21/11/2010 2:54 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Oh my god! HE KISSED CRAIG?

21/11/2010 2:56 pm  
what the fuck are you talking about?

21/11/2010 2:57 pm  
Yes! He just told me that

21/11/2010 2:58 pm  
From: Kyle B  
OMFG but he's dating bebe! FUCK WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE

21/11/2010 2:58 pm  
From: Kenny M  
You kno what im talking about

21/11/2010 3:00 pm  
Kenny said he didn't think craig liked it. But i don't know dude. Its fucked up

21/11/2010 3:01 pm  
go choke on someone's cock, Kenny.

21/11/2010 3:02 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Okay ;)

21/11/2010 3:03 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Whoa, dude. This is too much to take in. One of my best friends...gay. werid. And Kenny too! Who would ve thought..

21/11/2010 3:05 pm  
Um, yeah. Weird...

CRAIG'S PHONE

23/11/2010 7:46 pm  
From: Kenny M  
R u still not talking 2 me?

23/11/2010 7:47 pm  
fuck off faggot

23/11/2010 7:49 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Hey hey no need for hostility big boy. Fyi i am seeing some1 else.

23/11/2010 7:52 pm  
good for you and your faggy boyfriend. Now leave me alone.

23/11/2010 7:54 pm  
From: Kenny M  
If you really wanted me to leave u alone u wouldn't keep txtng me ;)

23/11/2010 8:14 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Okay..point taken

STAN'S PHONE

24/11/2010 12:03 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
EXCUSE ME. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE SEEING SOMEONE :D

24/11/2010 12:05 pm  
Uh...I'm not really..its just a thing

24/11/2010 12:06 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
It says on your facebook that you're in a relationship. Spill, Stan! :P

24/11/2010 12:08 pm  
why the fuck do you care?

24/11/2010 12:11 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Because I want you to be happy, Stan. :) You can't tell me what happened with us wasn't all my fault.

24/11/2010 12:12 pm  
Look, it's no one. Plz leave me alone

24/11/2010 12:14 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Oh..okay. is he not out yet or something?

24/11/2010 12:15 pm  
I'M not out yet..

24/11/2010 12:17 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
It's not kyle, is it? :(

24/11/2010 12:20 pm  
Of course not. He's fucking straight.

24/11/2010 12:22 pm  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Don't date someone just because they're available stan..believe me...it never works out.

24/11/2010 12:24 pm  
You are the last person I want relationship advice from. Plz fuck off.

24/11/2010 1:35 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Dude, you're dating someone?

24/11/2010 1:37 pm  
ugh why does everyone care so much?

24/11/2010 1:40 pm  
From: Kyle B  
You put it on facebook stan. Obvs you wanted ppl to see it

24/11/2010 1:43  
Awh fuck. Fucking

24/11/2010 1:45 pm  
From: Kyle B  
It's not Wendy is it?

24/11/2010 1:47 pm  
of course not dickface

24/11/2010 1:50 pm  
From: Kyle B  
Okay okay jesus. Don't tell me

24/11/2010 1:52 pm  
Okay. I wont.

BEBE'S PHONE

26/11/2010 9:58 am  
Craig and I broke up :(

26/11/2010 10:04 am  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Omg! How come?

26/11/2010 10:06 am  
He said it was just a fling and he didn't actually expect me to break up with kyle over it.

26/11/2010 10:10 am  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Oh no...

26/11/2010 10:12 am  
I feel horrible. Ky will never take me back..

26/11/2010 10:13 am  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Maybe being single for a bit isn't such a bad thing. I'm loving it :)

26/11/2010 10:15 am  
No you're not. You still love stan. I see the way you look at him.

26/11/2010 10:16 am  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
Yeah, well there's no point to that, is there? He's seeing someone else...

26/11/2010 10:18 am  
OMG he is? WHO!

26/11/2010 10:20 am  
From: Wendy Testaburger  
I don't know. He won't tell me.

STAN'S PHONE

25/11/2010 10:04 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Come over. :)

25/11/2010 10:06 pm  
No. Homework

25/11/2010 10:08 pm  
From: Kenny M  
Your a shitty boyfriend.

25/11/2010 10:10 pm  
..i know.


End file.
